


Ill-adapted

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Dick and Tim search the sewers for Croc.





	Ill-adapted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Camouflage."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 26th-Nov-2009.

“Oh, gross.” Grimacing as he caught his balance, Tim wondered if sewer muck would wash out of his cape, or if he should just give up and have this one burned at the end of the night.

“Yeah. Sometimes I’m glad I went for full skin coverage and thick boots. This was even more unpleasant a few years ago.”

Tim knew Dick was referring to his own ridiculous Robin costume. Never, _ever_ would Tim wear anything less than real boots.

As it was he couldn’t think of a less pleasant place to be, searching the sewers for Killer Croc. They knew his hideout was around here _somewhere_ , but knowing the goal was close didn’t make the trek any more pleasant. Just their luck Bruce Wayne would have a charity function tonight and had to send out Robin and Nightwing to retrieve what Croc had stolen.

Dick slipped on—something—and cursed under his breath. “This had better be the biggest bust ever.”

Smiling a bit at the way their thoughts were running parallel, Tim answered, “You’d think a giant crocodile man would be easier to find. Not exactly native to this part of Gotham.”

“These tunnels are like a maze. If New York can hide ninja turtles, Gotham can hide Killer Croc.” Apparently ignoring that the Ninja Turtles were _fictitious_ , Dick continued, “He knows them better than we do, too. And he can probably smell us a lot better than we can see him.”

“So we might have to cover ourselves in…sludge… for camouflage?”

“As a last resort.”

The most last of any possible resort, if Tim had anything to say about it. But they really did need to know why Croc had stolen technology from Wayne Industries. What could he need it for? Was he even _compos mentis_ enough to use it? The last time any of Batman’s crew had a confrontation with Croc, it hadn’t looked so good for him.

Standing up straight and looking around, Dick said, “This sort of looks familiar from last time. I think if we follow that tunnel up there to the left, we’ll be pretty close.”

“Good. Let’s get in and get out.”

A set goal in mind, Dick and Tim headed for the proposed tunnel, walking as stealthily as possible and not talking in order to mask the sounds of their approach. They needed every advantage they could get against Croc in his home territory.

~*~

Six meters behind the vigilantes, Killer Croc floated in the sewer water, his bare back blending in nearly perfectly with his surroundings. He was utterly still as he watched the humans struggle to walk. Maybe he couldn’t figure out how to use the tech he stole from Wayne Industries, but he could outsmart these two.

They were in his world now.

He just needed to wait for a perfect moment to strike.

Waiting patiently, he allowed himself to smile.


End file.
